Día de Verano
by Hikari Kazamasa
Summary: -SasoDei- Lo que un común día soleado puede causar... ¡Lemmon!


**H**olii, pequeñas y hermosas criaturas.

**P**rimero que todo, agradecerles infinitamente, por los reviews que me dejan.

¡**M**e hacen muy feliz!

**E**n una madrugada de día **S**ábado, a las 2 a.m., y escuchando enfermizamente Arashi, les traigo lo que vendría a ser mi primer lemmon.

**D**edicado a mi Ashy-tan, que me ayudó con la idea.

**Y** que por cierto, adoro con toda mi alma; mi amiga, mi hermana.

¡**D**isfruten!

**O**ne-shot / **S**aso**D**ei / **A**U.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**D**ía de **V**erano.

Me encontraba tendido el la suave alfombra de nuestro apartamento, recibiendo de lleno las corrientes que despedía el ventilador. Deidara se hallaba sentado a un lado mío. Su larga melena rubia flameaba con la corriente, y sus finos ojos estaban cerrados; lo estaba disfrutando al igual que yo.

- ¡Sasori, aún tengo calor! – Se acercó a mí e hizo un puchero.

Fruncí el ceño. - Bueno, bueno… - Me senté, apoyándome en mis manos y lo miré fastidiado; el bochorno definitivamente me pone de mal humor. Me puse de pie y con pereza me dirijo a la cocina. Rayos, ¿No tenía suficiente con ese maldito aparato? Agarré un recipiente y lo llevé a la nevera, sacando un par de cubitos de hielo, y seguido lo lleno de agua.

Me encaminé de regreso a la sala, robando un poco del fresco líquido; era inevitable, yo también estaba acalorado. Recordé la cuenta de la luz pasada; hice un gesto de desagrado, estaba seguro que estaría exageradamente alta, al igual que el mes anterior.

Quedé atónito al entrar en la habitación, ya que me topé con una insólita escena.

Un simple bóxer lo salvaba de la completa desnudez, y una delgada capa de sudor cubría graciosamente su torso, al igual que su cara. Finas hebras doradas se adherían a su frente y un adorable sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Fruncía levemente el ceño, y su boca la mantenía semiabierta. Esas bellas orbes color cielo eran ocultas por sus párpados y parte de su cabellera se movía al compás de las ráfagas de aire expulsadas por el aparato.

Me apoyé en el marco de la habitación, mirando lujuriosamente su postura. Sorbeteé sonoramente, tratando de captar su atención; pues no la obtuve.

Abandoné cuidadosamente el vaso, dejándolo reposar en un estante. Aceché a Deidara, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, él seguía en lo mismo. Cuando me encontré bastante cerca de él, logré lanzarme sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡Ah! – Chilló. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Quítate! – Mentira; sabía perfectamente que no lo deseaba así.

Hablé sobre su oído. – Debería preguntártelo a ti. – Le susurré seductoramente, lo sentí estremecerse bajo mío. Sonreí al ver realizado mi objetivo. Besé, succioné y mordisqueé su cuello. Dejó escapar suaves gemidos.

Atrapé sus tiernos labios con los míos, iniciando un apasionado beso. Me adentré con mi lengua, explorando emocionado su cavidad. Paseé mi mano por su pecho descubierto, jugueteando con uno de sus pezones. Solo lograba excitarme más; ahogaba demandantes quejidos, que morían en su garganta. Sentí sus delgados brazos rodear mi nuca, profundizando el contacto que teníamos.

Un agradable calor invadía mi torso y parte de mi espalda; sus expertas manos los recorrían enteramente. Dios, sentí que podría llegar al orgasmo con sólo sus gemidos y caricias.

Oí algo semejante a una cremallera bajándose. Oh, esperen, creo que es la mía.

Y efectivamente era así; con un ágil movimiento, Deidara me despojó de mis pantalones, dejándome completamente a su merced. Yo, por mi parte, me mostré totalmente sumiso ante sus acciones; sabía que eso le encantaba.

No sé en qué momento me posicionó bajo su cuerpo, aunque en esos momentos era lo de menos.

Vi cómo su rostro descendía lentamente –para ser más específicos, a mi entrepierna-. Quitó la única y molesta prenda que me quedaba, y me encontré con sus fascinantes pupilas. Una mirada lujuriosa atentó contra mi vida…

Engulló con deseo mi miembro, ya erecto. Gruñí de placer, cerrando con fuerza mis ojos. Con dificultad, me apoyé en mis antebrazos, alzando un poco mi rostro, obteniendo así una mejor visibilidad.

Bajaba, subía, y lo mordía con suavidad. Y me dí el lujo de gemir sin pudor alguno.

Rayos, era tan endemoniadamente bueno con su lengua…

Hasta que repentinamente lo dejó de lamer. Mi vista nublada producto del placer se repuso rápidamente, y lo miré confundido. El negó con la cabeza, y me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Le devolví el gesto; sus intenciones me quedaron bastante claras.

Me enderecé, y lo atraje hacia mí. Nuestros labios se volvieron a unir en un profundo beso, mientras me deshacía de la única prenda de Deidara.

Se separó de mí abruptamente, y adoptó una pose bastante inusual; apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades, me mostraba su pequeño trasero. Me situé detrás de él, rozando con mi pene su pequeña entrada. Ubiqué una de mis manos en su espalda; estaba extremadamente tenso.

Una mirada suplicante era dirigida hacia mí.

Y la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba se desvaneció.

Lo introduje de una vez. Su estrecho interior me enloquecía a más no poder, y un quejido escapó de mi boca. Deidara gimoteaba, y no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Apoyé mi pecho en su espalda, y podía sentir su cuerpo sacudirse bajo el mío. Procuré no moverme dentro de él; no hasta que se acostumbrara.

Comencé a masturbarlo con parsimonia, haciendo que soltara sutiles gemidos.

Me moví con suavidad, sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba gradualmente. Lo penetraba con lentitud, la cual fue desapareciendo conforme ansiábamos más.

Inconscientemente aumenté el ritmo, al igual que los vaivenes que hacía mi mano, complaciéndolo. Los quejidos de parte de ambos no cesaban en ningún momento.

Los largos cabellos de Deidara se mecían al compás de nuestros movimientos, haciéndolo ver inmensamente sensual.

Sentimos tempranamente la necesidad de acabar, o más bien yo, a causa los malditos juegos de mi pareja, aunque él no se quedaba atrás. Sentí un líquido espeso llenar mi mano, y caer por mi brazo; además de un gemido de placer de parte de Deidara. Lo penetré una vez más, para seguido llenar su interior con mi semilla. Pronuncié su nombre al acabar.

Salí de su interior, y jadeé pesadamente. Sus piernas temblaban, y calló estrepitosamente al suelo. Caí junto a él.

Respiraba, bastante agitado, sobre su oído. Enredé uno de mis dedos en su extensa cabellera.

- Estás gordo… - Se quejó a duras penas. Yo solo atiné a reír, sin realizar movimiento alguno.

El aire que liberaba en ventilador llenaba nuestros cuerpos.

…Desde ese entonces, comencé a anhelar más los días soleados, y no me desagradaban tanto las cuentas de luz.

* * *

¡**C**ha-chan!

**L**es agradó, lindos?

**S**i fue así, un review no me haría mal.

**L**o saben, no?

¿**T**ambién saben que los amo con toda mi alma por tomarse el tiempo, y leer?

**B**ueno, ahora lo saben.

**D**esde **C**hile, un besito enorme para todos.

¡**B**aii!


End file.
